Jared Rollins
| birth_place = Long Beach, California | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Irvine, California | team = Team Oyama | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 7 | mmakowins = 3 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = 0 | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Jared Rollins (born January 26, 1977) is an American professional mixed martial artist. He was formerly a fighter on The Ultimate Fighter: Team Hughes vs. Team Serra, fighting on Team Hughes. He received his brown belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu from the Sau Paulo based lotus club jiu-jitsu camp and black belt professor Givanildo Nascimento. Jared is a member of Team Oyama. Jared started training in the martial art of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu in 1999. His first professor was Carlson Gracie black belt Franco De Camargo. Mixed martial arts Jared had his first fight in 2002, his fight was against Shannon Ritch. Jared defeated Ritch via submission in the first round. Jared didn't fight again until 2004, he fought Mark Longworth and again won via submission in the first round. After two wins, Jared debuted in the King of the Cage promotion. Jared lost the fight against Brendan Seguin via TKO. He wasn't done fighting for the KOTC though. Jared defeated Steve Lapoint via TKO in the first round. After the fight, Jared started fighting for smaller promotions. He then came back to King of the Cage with a win over Richard Solis. A few months pasted before Jared had another fight, his next fight was in Tokyo, Japan, Jared lost the fight. Jared was then selected to be on the sixth season of The Ultimate Fighter. The Ultimate Fighter Jared was on The Ultimate Fighter: Team Hughes vs. Team Serra, Jared fought on Team Hughes. In his first fight of the competition, Rollins was defeated by George Sotiropoulos. Rollins took the loss very hard. Dana White told him he has nothing to be upset about, that he "fought his ass off." Ultimate Fighting Championship Rollins was defeated by War Machine at The Ultimate Fighter: Team Hughes vs. Team Serra Finale via TKO at 2:10 of the third round. The fight was later named fight of the night, which saw both Rollins and War Machine leave the arena with a 30 thousand dollar bonus, and a three fight contract with the UFC. Rollins was set to fight Ben Saunders at UFC 86, but the fight was pushed back due to an unknown reason. The fight was then confirmed to be moved back to UFC 87, Rollins suffered a torn muscle in training and was forced to withdraw from the bout causing Saunders to fight a new opponent. Shortly after Rollins sustained another serious injury in training that put him out of fighting for 12 months. During this time, Jared Rollins was released from his contract and no longer fights for the UFC. Mixed martial arts record References External links * *Jared Rollins' The Ultimate Fighter bio *UFC Profile Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1977 births